


I Will Win

by NoahRose27



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, UC&P Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: They’re staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up. Who will win?





	I Will Win

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Thanks to all of the lovelies that I've met in so many groups... xoxo

They’re staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up.

David is damned sure he is NOT going to lose this staring contest. The stakes are simply too high. They are incorrect. He CANNOT lose. Did Patrick turn up the heat before this started? Or is the gaze of those whiskey colored eyes intent with some purpose. It’s almost like Patrick is demanding something... and David knows he will never not give Patrick what he demands. But not this time. He’s going to win. David wonders if he is feeling faint.

Patrick stares back wondering if David realizes he’s already turned up the heat. Granted, he’s in a button down and David’s in a sweater. David has to be heating up, but is he starting to sweat too? This cocky glare that David is giving him with that little half smile isn’t helping Patrick’s fortitude. He thinks, “Ray walking in on us. Ronnie delaying the tiles. Roland trying to get a discount.” Anything to keep his focus from walking over to David and kissing that smirk off his face.

The bell rings and Stevie walks in jolting both of them but only David looks. “Hey... You two okay?”

“Fuck!” yells David. Patrick responds, “I win!”

“What’d ya win?” asks Stevie.

“THE INCORRECT PLUNGERS ARE BACK AT THE FRONT FOR A WEEK.” screams David. “This isn’t fair!”

Patrick is already walking over to David with that look... that look that is sultry and demanding and cocky and just everything David loves and hates. While kissing David softly on his temple, he magically pulls a plunger out from behind his back and places it on the floor. ... and slowly backs away.

“I’ll go turn the heat down now.”


End file.
